the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/New Fanfiction - APEP Academy
Okay, APEP Academy was roleplayed between Me, Bliss~Angel, AnubisSibunaAunbis,SinnerOfRandomness,Cdragon13,and LittleIrish. I'm bored so I decided to write just one chapter of this Roleplay. (To those who RPed with me, I'm sorry if the lines were changed, I forgot the lines and stuff.) ---- It was April 12, 2014. Austhole Education Prep's first day back from the Spring Break began. The students had to be prepared and they were assigned to practice their magical powers for the break. Ellie Harris, A student at APEP Academy, walked through the woods. It was her normal shortcut like every other day to school, She was quiet and mysterious. No one else was to be seen in the forest but today was different. Another student, Jesy Cameron walked with Ellie to school. "Hello! Are you new? I've never seen you around!" Jesy asked, struggling to get through the vines. "Nope, I'm an average magical being, You're just never in the places I'm in." Ellie said, "Hmm. Make sense, Since I'm always stuck in my room." Jesy took a strand of hair out her face. Ellie began to sniff the air for fairy dust, making Jesy confused. "What?" Jesy tilts her head. "Nothing..." Ellie's elf ears began to show, she fixes her hair and puts her hood on, making them hidden. As the two arrived at the school, Jesy looks at Ellie, "What class do you have first?" "History of Half-Bloods." Ellie says. "Oh cool, I have that class too!" "I know...You sit two rows in front of me..." Ellie mumbles and walks in class along with Jesy. A Blonde headed girl with pink highlights and tips looks at Jesy, "What were you doing with the...freak?" Marzie was the blonde headed girl with pink highlights. She and Jesy happened to be in the Popular Clic, Though Jesy never payed any attention to the social groups in APEP Academy, After all, at the end of the day, everyone happened to have powers. "You mean Ellie? Marzie you know how I feel about you calling people freaks." Jesy said, Marzie rolls her eyes, changing the subject. "Anyways, How's that brother of yours?" "I see Jake everyday Marz, He's my brother. He's fine. No pun intended." Jesy answered. "Well, I was just asking-...." Marzie went silent as her uncle, The teacher, Mr.Austhole walked in. "Goodmorning class. Please settle down." Mr.Austhole said, The class began talking, even louder. "Class...Please. Settle Down." This happened in every class, The students never really learned anything from Mr.Austhole unless he was gone and Mrs.Webster was a substitute. Just when the class chatter's volume went up, it became silent. Everyone's eyes on Jake Cameron, the hot Sophmore in the class. Jake was the closest boy to get since Justin Harris was a soon to be Senior and they knew, Getting with Justin is hard. "You're late." Mr.Austhole handed Jake a detention slip. "Detention??" "Yes." "But that's not fair!!" "It's fair if I say so, Now take a seat." "No." "Excuse me? I have much more power than you and I can turn your life into Hades. Now sit down." Mr Austhole growled. "NO." Marzie began to giggle while her cousin, Gabriel shook his head in shame. He was sitting next to Ellie, Who was drinking Breast Milk to descrease the size of her Elf ears. Mr.Austhole glared at Marzie, "You, get outside." Mr.Austhole said to Marzie and Jake. "What did I do???" Marzie questioned. "Don't question just get outside. Now." Mr.Austhole said. Marzie stands up and walks out with Jake. Mr.Austhole begins teaching while the remaining students are just sitting quietly. Ellie looks at Gabe who is writing the notes down. Ellie waves her hand, signaling she's casting a spell. Ellie uses her power to make the heat rise,Making Mr.Austhole sweat. "Wow, Is it hot in here?" Mr.Austhole takes off his coat, Ellie then snatches off his clothes with his power, blinding everyone. "MY EYES" Everyone says. Ellie turns the temperature down, creating a freezing temperature, Mr.Austhole is now cold and he runs out the room. Ellie fast forwards time so school can end and everyone leaves. As. Ellie walks down the hall, she hears her name being called. "Ellie?" Gabe walks up to her, "Yes, Gabe?" Ellie says. "Did you do that?" "Do what?" "Don't play games with me Elena." "No, 'You '''don't play games with me Austhole." Ellie smiles and pokes him. "Austhole?" Two other students, Jade Hathaway and Rachel Powell walked up to them. Gabe's face turns red. "It's just a nickname I give him..." Ellie says and looks at Gabe. "Right Gabe?" "Yeah, Just a nickname..." "Okay then..." The two girls Jade and Rachel said. Ellie walks away. Justin Harris, Ellie's brother, Invisibly walks through the forest, Noticing Jake Cameron and someone in a black trench coat speak. "She's getting stronger than you Jake." the man in the trench coat says. "I know, but how do I get it out of her?" Jake asked. While Ellie walks through the forest to get back home, she over hears Jake and the man in the black coat speak. "I don't know, Atleast try-" The man in the trench coat is interrupted by Ellie tripping over a stick. "Ow..." She mumbles, Feels eyes boring into her head. "Did you hear anything?" Jake grabbed Ellie by her shirt, "Huh??" "DID YOU HEAR ANYTHING?" Jake asked roughly. "N-N-No...!! I SWEAR" Ellie panicks. Then Justin comes out from invisibility. Jake panicks and his eyes turn red. "Do you want me to finish them off?" Jake asked his father, "No. I'll take care of them." the father smiled evilly while Jake ran away. "ELLIE RUN" Justin runs and Ellie flies away. "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE." The father turns into a demon, Little did he know, He would die. Ellie's elf ears begin to show, She waves her hand and bloodbends. "Oh No, A FAIRY." The father melts and dies. Ellie then flies off. Meanwhile at Jake's house. "My father...is...dead...My father is dead...MY FATHER IS DEAD." He screams, creating an earthquake. Then Justin arrives, "And he lives with me..." Jake mumbles. ''The End ''----'' Cast *''Hayley Williams as Ellie Harris, Roleplayed by LlamaSpearsTimberlake'' *''Marzie Storan - Perrie Edwards - LittleIrish'' *''Rachel Powell - Emma Watson - AnubisSibunaAunbis'' *''Jesy & Jake Cameron - Jesy Nelson & Jake Loroche - SinnerOfRandomness'' *''Jade Hathaway - Jade Thirlwall - Bliss~Angel'' ''----'' ''For More information about the Roleplay, Please click here ''http://life-in-the-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Life_In_The_Academy_Wiki Credit to LittleIrish for the coding. Category:Blog posts